


Spoken For

by SubwayWolf



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Barebacking, Big Dicks, Couch Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Lap Sex, M/M, Praise Kink, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-06
Updated: 2017-01-06
Packaged: 2018-09-12 23:43:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9095806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SubwayWolf/pseuds/SubwayWolf
Summary: As much as Viktor loves happy, touchy, smutty reunions after spending time apart, he's willing to sacrifice them in favor of Yuuri never leaving him again.





	

**Author's Note:**

> shit i'm a fucking fake ass fan and wrote this whole ~4k fic without including makkachin in it im hoenstly the worst person on earth i compltely forgot about him im SOrry... sorry.... so sorry
> 
> um lol, anyway, it's about time i'm doing this ship right?? this was so fun and pleasing to write. because.. they're so in love! wow!!!! great ship!!!! my depression is fucking CURED, THANKS KUBO.. IM CRYING

After returning to St. Petersburg following the conclusion Grand Prix Finals, there was only one person Viktor wanted to see, and that person was Yuuri. 

Really, it was a no-brainer. The pain of missing out on the gold medal was one thing, but returning to Russia for the first time in months was another. The isolation made Viktor crave his favorite kind of comfort: a hug. 

But hugs from a fellow coach or another one of Yakov’s skaters weren’t enough. Viktor wanted to wrap his arms around Yuuri and have the smaller man hug him as tight as he could and just hold each other and close their eyes and be close until time passed ultra-slow.

Even before they took their separate planes home, there were a couple days in Barcelona after the free skate during which they just didn’t have the time to see each other. Press conferences and packing luggage filled up the rest of performance day, and Viktor’s plane didn’t depart until a while after midnight, and by the time he made his way out to Moscow and returned to Yakov’s rink, choreography meetings had already begun and there was no time for even a phone call. 

Still, every moment Viktor was awake, he was thinking about Yuuri. To be honest he was thinking about him when he was asleep, too. 

They had only exchanged “good morning,” “goodnight,” and “I miss you” texts over the past few days. Viktor had even sent some sad and crying emojis to convey his sadness, but Yuuri usually responded with “lol” or a heart emoji, which was cute but not the same as seeing him in person. Viktor had even gone as far as lurking on social media for old pictures and scrolling through his phone camera roll just to see his boyfriend in any way he could.

It was Wednesday by the time Viktor had a free enough schedule to get Yuuri on the phone and arrange for him to be flown over. 

When the night finally came that they’d see each other again, Viktor was mildly panicking. He was really no expert at cooking. He opened his fridge and peered inside. There was some packaged cookie dough, a twelve-pack of beer, a bunch of protein shakes, and some leftover pasta salad that had been in there for god knows how long. 

Viktor frowned. He wanted to make a good meal for Yuuri, something warm, like comfort food, but he really didn’t have the skills or ingredients to make much of anything. He thought about ordering some pizza, or maybe Chinese food, but Yuuri changed his order every time so Viktor wasn’t sure what to get him, and it was too late, anyway.

There was a knock on the door before he could wreck himself too badly with the nervousness of this. 

He left the fridge and practically ran over to the door, flinging it open and looking down to find Yuuri standing there, a pleasant smile on his face. The smile turned into shock when Viktor leaned over, wrapped Yuuri in a huge hug, and lifted him off his feet. 

“Whoa-” Yuuri choked out, air being squeezed out of him. “It’s only been three days, Viktor!” He was barely able to finish his sentence before he started laughing, his cheeks starting to flush.

Viktor was just so happy to pick up his boyfriend and hug him that nothing else really mattered. “But it felt like three _years_ ,” he protested. He figured he could keep this up for at least five minutes before his arms started to get seriously tired. Every second would be worth it, though.

Yuuri protested when Viktor staggered over to the kitchen, having to practically waddle because of the offsetting weight Yuuri added to him, so he was slow but still got there soon enough. 

“Viktor!” Yuuri was alarmed and wrapped his arms around Viktor’s body in fear that he’d fall down. “If you drop me or fall, I’m gonna kick your ass!” 

Viktor held back laughter so he could focus on finding his way to the kitchen with such a gorgeous face blocking his view. “I’m not the one who falls, _you_ are.” Viktor didn’t even need to reference a competition or jump. Yuuri was hard on himself for every flubbed jump and didn’t like to be teased about it.

Once they got to the kitchen, Viktor used his upper-body strength to lift the Yuuri and place him on the countertop so he was seated there and Yuuri was finally eye-level to him. 

But Yuuri was practically pouting. “You shut up,” he said as he landed a playful punch on Viktor’s chest, a punch that did nothing at all to move the confident, strong-standing Viktor Nikiforov.

The only thing Viktor could think of to rectify this was to kiss Yuuri on the nose, so he did. Yuuri’s fake scowl was instantly replaced by a beaming smile, so Viktor knew his plan had succeeded. He wrapped Yuuri in a hug again and was this time relieved to feel Yuuri hug him right back. 

“I missed you,” Viktor said, verbally this time, and whisper-quiet because sometimes things like that were hard to say, but he wanted Yuuri to hear them.

It would have been easy to make a joke or to say that Viktor had made it obvious by the eccentric, puppy-like way he had reacted, but in typically Yuuri fashion, the smaller man just leaned forward into him and smiled and buried his face in the crook of Viktor’s neck and whispered back, “I missed you, too.”

It took a long time for Viktor to build up the strength to release him, but he eventually did because he wanted to look into Yuuri’s eyes and see his smiling face. Then he remembered dinner and frowned. 

“I was gonna cook something, but… that’s not gonna happen. I was thinking Chinese, or pizza…” He felt bad for not preparing but then wondered if he even needed to. “Are you going to stay with me? Or will you get a hotel room?” A part of him didn’t even want to know the answer in case it was a bad one. 

Yuuri threw his arms around Viktor’s neck and laced his own fingers together. He tilted his head as he smiled, looking into Viktor’s eyes. “How about we order some Chinese afterwards?” There was no hint of teasing in his voice at all, so whatever he was talking about, he was serious.

Viktor felt like he should be smiling, but he was confused. He looked to the side, trying to figure it out, then looked back to Yuuri, befuddled. “After … after what?” he wondered.

Instead of answering, Yuuri kissed him. It took that for Viktor to realize. He almost rolled his eyes at himself for not getting it, then he realized he had more to focus on, and soon enough his mind was being taken away.

He loved kissing Yuuri. He absolutely loved it. He loved how Yuuri could take control of him and part his lips so they were passing tongues between each other’s mouths. He loved how Yuuri grabbed at him and pressed their bodies together and tilted his head to the side. 

But Viktor also loved having the ability to change the whole situation, to lift Yuuri and move him or to pull him up around his waist or use his strength to turn the tide in his own favor, to amplify the force and passion of the kiss by a tenfold. They switched control like this constantly whenever they made out, but it wasn’t a contest, it was just relinquishing power to whomever had the assertion to take it. But sometimes it was just so nice to give Yuuri the reigns, to relax and let him take control and wear himself out so Viktor could be rough with him later.

Viktor’s brain kind of shut itself off when he kissed, so he wasn’t exactly sure how much time was passing. The hands he had on Yuuri’s waist were soon touching bare skin instead of fabric as Yuuri removed his own shirt. Viktor felt his own being pulled over his head; his hands were too fumbly to help Yuuri with it. It only took one hand for Viktor to slide the waistband of his sweatpants down off his midsection, then shimmy his hips a little until the sweats piled in a heap at his feet. Yuuri was able to get his pants off as well, somehow – Viktor wished he had his eyes open to watch but he was just too dazed to do that.

After a damn long while, he could feel his lips getting numb and just sat there, open-mouthed as Yuuri, who didn’t seem to be getting tired, just kept on moving and sucking on his lips and passing his tongue into Viktor’s mouth. 

Viktor hummed weakly, trying to get Yuuri’s attention, but Yuuri was focused beyond distraction so Viktor acted in the only way his fuzzy, lust-swarmed brain could think of.

He put his hands around Yuuri’s waist and lifted him up, their bodies still pressed together. His eyes were closed but he figured he could probably find his way to the couch without running into anything… probably.

Yuuri didn’t protest at all this time. He was alarmed and pulled his lips away and opened his eyes to see what was happening, but quickly relaxed again. He latched his legs around Viktor’s waist, threw his arms over his shoulders, and rested his head against one of Viktor’s shoulders. 

Yuuri sighed contentedly. “I can get used to this. It sure beats walking. You’d better take me everywhere like this from now on, okay?”

“Your wish is my command,” Viktor agreed, lips still numb.

The couch was just across the room adjacent to the kitchen, so it wasn’t a far walk, but Viktor moved extra slow because he liked how it felt to have Yuuri’s body so close to him. He opened his eyes just in time to side-step of the way and avoid tripping over his side table, then finally they reached his couch.

Viktor spun around and took a seat on the couch, taking Yuuri with him so the smaller man was facing him and straddling his legs. “I thought this would be a little more comfy than the kitchen,” Viktor mumbled, figuring he needed to explain.

There was a light sparkling up Yuuri’s eyes as he smiled contentedly in Viktor’s arms. Viktor didn’t recognize the look he was being given. He had never been particularly good at figuring those things out, so he didn’t even ask about it.

Yuuri reached over to the side table at the end of the sofa to fetch the bottle of lube that was in the drawer. Viktor kept some lubricant in several places around the house, for emergencies. Anyone who planned on sleeping with Viktor absolutely needed it, and both of them knew that well. Viktor couldn’t help but admire the toned muscles in Yuuri’s midsection and back and he reached forward to it, and he raised his hand out to touch before Yuuri came back into his seated position again.

“You do it this time,” Yuuri said, and with the tone of his voice Viktor couldn’t accurately tell whether he was asking or demanding. Viktor figured it didn’t matter because his response was going to be the same either way.

Sometimes Yuuri liked to prepare himself, but today he gave the bottle to Viktor. After flicking the cap open with his thumb, Viktor squirted a great deal of it onto two of his fingers. 

“Okay,” he started dumbly. “Want me to sweet-talk you, too?” 

Yuuri didn’t answer because that went without saying. Viktor then put his hand between Yuuri’s spread legs. The smaller man raised up on his knees to give Viktor room to work. 

It took some pawing around and a bit of luck but Viktor was able to find Yuuri’s back entrance and push a finger inside. Viktor’s fingers were long, but Yuuri took it well. Taking the index finger was intrusive. He was slow and progressed to curling his fingers upwards and towards him, further stretching the inside of his partner. The curve of Yuuri’s taint was full and firm in Viktor’s palm, and Yuuri’s dick and balls were being supported by Viktor’s forearm. When Viktor put his second finger in, Yuuri clenched up, his thighs even closing around Viktor in alarm, but after he took a breath and relaxed he only spread them wider.

Yuuri’s hands were on Viktor’s shoulders for balance and for something for him to grip onto when the discomfort bothered him too much. Viktor pushed his fingers up even further into him, getting him so slick with lube that a lot of it was dripping out his hole and down into the inside of Viktor’s palm. And he was so tight around him, his insides thick and warm, snug around Viktor’s fingers especially when he clenched himself up.

“You’re doing so good, Yuuri,” Viktor cooed. 

Viktor had always been pretty vanilla yet up for trying literally anything his partner wanted him to. Yuuri seemed to like being praised, so Viktor had looked up some videos and stories online to figure out the best way to do it. Anything he said, Yuuri seemed to like, so Viktor felt rather proud of himself. 

He kept going. “You’re taking all of it for me, huh? You’re doing great.”

Yuuri’s cheeks were warm and pink. His cock was stiff between his legs, veiled with a trail of soft black pubes. His hole was so slick and wet, easy to slide in and out of, but it had to be spread, so Viktor started to move his fingers in and out, fucking him to stretch him. 

Yuuri reacted as expected. “Ah,” he breathed out, unable to hold it back. “ _Viktor_ …”

Viktor liked the sound of his own name, especially from Yuuri’s lips. Viktor smiled at him, even though Yuuri’s eyes were closed and he was concentrating. He knew Yuuri was feeling good and Viktor wanted to make it better. He slid his fingers up, then out just an inch, then even deeper than before. 

Yuuri whined and bit his lip in an attempt to quiet himself; it didn’t work. 

“You feel so good, Yuuri,” Viktor whispered. “You feel tight, and…” He searched for words. “And, um… nice?” Okay, maybe he didn’t exactly have the hang of it yet, but he was getting there.

Yuuri opened his eyes and looked down at Viktor. He licked his lips and shook his head. “Viktor, I’m--” 

He shut up and gasped when Viktor pulled out to tease and spread the rim of his hole by hooking and pulling his two fingers down. Yuuri was able to speak when the fingers pushed into him again. 

He gritted his teeth and forced the words out, but they were still weak and breathy and lust-filled. “I’m trying to say something.” He shifted his hips down to take the fingers a little deeper. “I should have said this a long time ago, but, I like being with you. You make me feel safe and protected. And happy.”

Viktor thought this was funny, so he chuckled a little. He wasn’t laughing because of what Yuuri said, just at the fact that he was saying it right now, with fingers up his butt. 

Grinning, Viktor humored him. “You feel safe? Is it because I’m a foot taller and five years older than you? Do you see me as a father figure, Yuuri?”

“Hey,” Yuuri interrupted him before he could keep talking, “I’m trying to be romantic here.” He was cut off and he knitted his brow when the fingers inside of him were spread apart like scissors, then closed together and put deeper. He exhaled and looked at Viktor again, more sternly. “All I’m trying to say is that… I like you.”

Viktor could feel his heart quicken. Something as easy as that, coming from Yuuri, it meant the world to him. Viktor just wasn’t as good as conveying that sensation with words. “I sure hope so,” he said as he finally removed his fingers. “We’ve been dating for six months and twenty-four days.” He paused for effect, grinning stupidly. “Something like that.”

Yuuri laughed and barely refrained from rolling his eyes. “You’re a huge dork,” he said affectionately, and planted a sweet kiss on Viktor’s lips. Not the sexiest thing to say before making love, but it would do. 

Viktor was absolutely rock-hard by now. And his cock, even objectively, big. Viktor had once used the phrase ‘hung like a horse’ to describe himself but Yuuri didn’t appreciate the image. But he was big - and not only impressively long, but also sizeably thick - and taking it inside of you was like packing a big rubber dildo up your backside. It required lube and patience, especially for someone as small as Yuuri. But Yuuri had gotten used to it, as much as he could, and could now take it like a pro.

Yuuri had to reach around himself between his legs and grab Viktor’s cock to position it outside his hole. Yuuri’s cheeks flushed hotter and hotter and he slid down and took Viktor’s dick inside of him. 

By the time he had slid down all the way, he was sitting on it and his hole was tight, red, and stretched out around the thick base of his partner’s length. He sat there for a moment, breathing hesitantly and tightening up around it. It filled him up so much deep, and it was so thick up his ass that it bottomed him out. 

He took measured breaths and relaxed his stomach muscles so he could take its length more easily, but he was still so tight around Viktor’s cock. Viktor could feel himself filling up Yuuri’s backside, completely stuffed up there from tip to base. Viktor reached around and put his hands on Yuuri’s firm ass cheeks and helped him spread his hole by pulling them apart slightly. It was hard enough to be fucked by it but Yuuri was on his lap, in control of the motions, so he knew what he could take safely and what he could not.

Yuuri picked up the courage to raise up and down on Viktor’s dick. He bounced up and down on it, pulling out a lot before slamming back down on it again, taking every inch of it. Sometimes he would roll his hips, too, grinding on Viktor in a way that made him dizzy. He built up a rhythm of good, smooth fucking. The air in the room grew hotter and damper, and sweat stuck their already-close bodies together like slippery glue.

As he still held onto Viktor’s wide shoulders for balance, Yuuri brought one hand to his own tummy for a moment to feel just how stuffed and filled up he was. He whined again and put his hands back around Viktor’s shoulders and rested his forehead there, too, panting with his cheeks all flushed. 

And he was getting hot and loud with every movement, not able to force the cock back in himself without moans escaping his throat. It was nice to hear Yuuri getting all whorey and whiny again. Though it hadn’t been long, Viktor had missed that music a lot.

Viktor moved his hands to around Yuuri’s waist and then with one hand began to play with Yuuri’s cock and balls. The cock inside of him was just so big, pushing up against his prostate constantly and with every motion, so he could have come on his own, but Viktor wanted to please him as much as he could and send him moaning over the edge.

Yuuri came first, for once, all over Viktor’s hand, and Viktor was surprised when he felt the warm stickiness spill all over the outside of his fist, on the knuckles of his fingers. He was even more surprised when Yuuri, still dazed and dizzy from the orgasm, grabbed Viktor’s hand and brought it to his own mouth, opening it and placing each finger in. He went one at a time and cleaned it with his tongue at a pace so keenly slow it was impossible to believe his hips were moving so avidly in contrast. He lapped up his own come from Viktor’s hand and cleaned him off, moaning on the fingers as he did so. 

When Viktor came, it was so deep inside Yuuri. Yuuri kept fucking against him to pump out every last drop of it and take it all inside of him, none going to waste. It filled him up and Viktor could feel how slick and warm his own seed was, but it was so hard to focus with his head and body washed over with pure pleasure, and his hands were grabbing Yuuri’s hips and he was throwing his head back and a loud unbidden moan passed through his lips as easy as breathing.

It was a mess. They were both exhausted and sweaty, out of breath and fatigued as if they’d just skated a full program.

As Viktor’s limp cock slipped out of him, Yuuri had to clench himself together somehow to keep the huge load of come inside, but it was already leaking out and sticking to the backs of his thighs. They would have to go to the sink or bath and clean up soon, but for a while they just held each other, bodies and chests pressed together, and tried catching their breath.

Viktor was dozing off by the time Yuuri finally spoke up. “Can I tell you something?” he asked, and then sat up so he wasn’t leaning on top of his boyfriend anymore. 

Viktor lifted his head and batted his eyelashes in an attempt to stay awake. He was not surprised to see that Yuuri, predictably, did not seem tired and appeared almost ready for round two – as usual, Viktor could not keep up with that kind of stamina.

Still flushed pink, Yuuri put his hands on Viktor’s shoulders again to balance himself. He waited for Viktor to open come out of his daze and be attentive before continuing. “And you can’t make some stupid joke in response. Promise?”

Viktor couldn’t remember the hand sign for ‘scout’s honor’, so instead he promised, “Cross my heart.” He drew a small X over his chest to prove how seriously he took it.

Yuuri still wasn’t smiling. Viktor could practically hear Yuuri’s heart thumping in his chest, he looked so suddenly nervous. Then Yuuri turned his eyes up, looked into Viktor’s, and said, “I love you.”

“Oh.” Viktor exhaled, because it was the first word that went to mind. His stomach was doing flips, and felt like his heart had stopped. 

Yuuri looked away from him. His eyes faltered; he was worried, expecting the worst.

Viktor finally came to his senses after what seemed like forever of his brain telling his mouth to tell the truth despite his voice being too scared to say it. “I mean, I love you too.” He could barely finish the sentence without breaking into a beaming smile. “I really, _really_ do, with every beat of my heart… Yuuri, I love you so much.” As a cherry on top he added, rushed and breathless, “Please live with me.” 

In response, Yuuri met his eyes, smiled, and kissed him, so that meant it was the right thing to say, and that his answer was a definite yes. And for that, Viktor was beyond happy.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! im taking requests on twitter @subwaywolfy so come say hi, i'm zack and i love you already


End file.
